


Wanna Bet?

by middlemarchingfic



Series: Codices [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarchingfic/pseuds/middlemarchingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sigrun knocked the Warden-Commander on her tail for the third time in a row, Nate fished the gold coins out of his purse and counted them up one more time, just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of F!Aeducan/Sigrun fluff written in response to a tumblr prompt. :)

When Sigrun knocked the Warden-Commander on her tail for the third time in a row, Nate fished the gold coins out of his purse and counted them up one more time, just to be safe.

Next to him, Oghren belched and thumbed a meaty fist against his chest. “What is this for them,” the dwarf grumbled, “date night?”

Nate cursed quietly; he’d be short one copper, at this rate. “Evidently,” he said absently. “Oghren, I’m going to have to owe you.”

“Should I start charging interest?”

“Not if you actually expect me to pay you.” He glanced back at the practice ring just in time to watch Sigrun expertly interrupt her paramour’s feint, trip her up, and sending Orzammar’s most recent Paragon tumbling straight into the dirt, face down. Sigrun laughed merrily and went to help her up.

Oghren grinned at him through his thick red mustache. “Wanna bet?” he smirked.

“Oh, shut up,” Nate groused, and dropped the silvers into Oghren's greedy hands.


End file.
